The Cost/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "The Cost". Characters #Bubbles (Andre Royo) - Scene 1 #Avon Barksdale (Andre Royo) - Scene 2 #Stringer Bell (Andre Royo) - Scene 2 #Wee-Bey Brice (Hassan Johnson) - Scene 2 #Jimmy McNulty (Dominic West) - Scene 3 #Rhonda Pearlman (Deirdre Lovejoy) - Scene 3 #Judge Daniel Phelan (Peter Gerety) - Scene 3 #D'Angelo Barksdale (Larry Gilliard, Jr.) - Scene 4 #Donette (Shamyl Brown) - Scene 4 #Tyrell Barksdale - Scene 4* #Detective Ellis Carver (Seth Gilliam) - Scene 5 #Detective Lester Freamon (Clarke Peters) - Scene 5 #Detective Leander Sydnor (Corey Parker Robinson) - Scene 5 #Wendell "Orlando" Blocker (Clayton LeBouef) - Scene 6 #State Police Undercover Troy Wiggins (Neko Parham) - Scene 6 #Wiggins' partner - Scene 6* #Walon (Steve Earle) - Scene 8 #Officer Bobby Brown (Bobby Brown) - Scene 9 #Bobby's partner - Scene 9* #Shardene Innes (Wendy Grantham) - Scene 10 #Shakima Greggs (Sonja Sohn) - Scene 10 #Omar Little (Michael K. Williams) - Scene 11 #Wiggins' lieutenant - Scene 12* #Woman at Mondo Mart - Scene 13* #Detective Michael Santangelo (Michael Salconi) - Scene 14 #Little Man (Micaiah Jones) - Scene 14 #Detective Roland "Prez" Pryzbylewski (Jim True-Frost) - Scene 14 #Detective Ed Norris (Edward Norris) - Scene 15 #Detective Bunk Moreland (Wendell Pierce) - Scene 15 #Wallace (Michael B. Jordan) - Scene 15 #Stash House man (Barry Bradford) - Scene 16 #Marvin Browning (Jeorge Watson) - Scene 17 #Cedric Daniels (Lance Reddick) - Scene 18 #Sergeant Jay Landsman (Delaney Williams) - Scene 19 #Elena McNulty (Callie Thorne) - Scene 21 #Elena's lawyer - Scene 21* #Family Court Judge - Scene 21* #Maurice Levy (Michael Kostroff) - Scene 22 #Senator Clay Davis (Isiah Whitlock, Jr.) - Scene 24 #Proposition Joe (Robert F. Chew) - Scene 25 #Cheryl (Melanie Nicholls-King) - Scene 27 #Cheryl and Kima's friend 1 - Scene 27* #Cheryl and Kima's friend 2 - Scene 27* #Tanya, Cheryl and Kima's friend 3 - Scene 27* #Deputy Commissioner Ervin Burrell (Frankie Faison) - Scene 34 #Major Raymond Foerster (Richard DeAngelis) - Scene 34 #DEA Agent (Christopher Glenn Wilson) - Scene 36 #Death row tout - Scene 38 #Savino (Chris Clanton) - Scene 39 Unknown scene #Major William Rawls (John Doman) #Detective Thomas "Herc" Hauk (Domenick Lombardozzi) #Detective Ray Cole (Robert F. Colesberry) Mentions #Rae - Scene 8 #Keyshawn, Bubbles son - Scene 8 #Buckman, Elena's PI - Scene 22 #Lieutenant Dawson, narcotics - Scene 30 Locations *Park **Park bench, exterior - Scene 1, 8, 33, 37 *Orlando's Gentlemens Club **Bar, interior - Scene 2 **Street, exterior - Scene 10 **Office, interior - Scene 27 *Court House **Phelan's office, interior - Scene 3 **Detail office, wiretap room, interior - Scene 5, 14, **Detail office, conference room - Scene 20, 24, 36 **Family courtroom, interior - Scene 21 **Family court corridor, interior - Scene 23 **Steps, exterior - Scene 24 **ASA Conference Room - Scene 32 *Baltimore Police Department **Homicide Unit ***Main office, interior - Scene 15 ***Interview room, interior - Scene 18, 19 **Deputy Commissioner of Operation's offices ***Burrell's office, interior - Scene 34 *D'Angelo's apartment **Bedroom, interior - Scene 4 **Kitchen, interior - Scene 4 *Low rises **Wallace's apartment ***Bedroom, interior - Scene 7 ***Kitchen, interior - Scene 7 ***Street, exterior - Scene 7, 9 *Omar's hideout **Stoop, exterior - Scene 11 *Mondo Mart neighborhood **Mondo Mart parking lot, exterior - Scene 13, 16 **Stash house, exterior - Scene 16, 29 *Tower **Payphone, exterior - Scene 14 *Eager Street jail **Elevator, interior - Scene 17 **Booking desk, interior - Scene 17 **Payphone, interior - Scene 17 **Interview room - Scene 22 *Parlay square **Square, exterior - Scene 25 **Surveillance van, interior - Scene 25 *Gay Bar **Booth, interior - Scene 28 *Restaurant **Table, interior - Scene 31 *Cut rate **Street, exterior - Scene 38 *Orlando murder scene **Alley, exterior - Scene 39 Maryland *State Police sting site **Alley, exterior - Scene 6 *State Police station **Interview room, interior - Scene 12 **Corridor, interior - Scene 12 *Wallace's grandmother's house **Drive, exterior - Scene 26 Scenes *Scene 1 - Bubbles in the park (00:00) *Opening credits *Scene 2 - Avon and Stringer talk the aftermath of the shooting (MM:SS) *Scene 3 - Jimmy gets a new wiretap approved (05:03) *Scene 4 - Donette hits up at D'Angelo for more money (06:15) *Scene 5 - McNulty replays the stash house call (07:10) *Scene 6 - Orlando gets arrested (08:54) *Scene 7 - McNulty checks Wallace's home (10:23) *Scene 8 - Bubbles meets Walon (11:03) *Scene 9 - McNulty bribes Bobby to watch for Wallace (12:49) *Scene 10 - D waits for Shardene (13:30) *Scene 11 - Greggs and McNulty interview Omar (14:20) *Scene 12 - Troy interviews Orlando (15:40) *Scene 13 - Carver on surveillance at Mondo Mart (16:23) *Scene 14 - Santangelo calls in Little Man on the phone (17:24) *Scene 15 - Bunk finds McNulty sleeping it off in homicide (17:53) *Scene 16 - Stash house call (19:25) *Scene 17 - Orlando is booked in (20:15) *Scene 18 - Daniels talks to Wallace (21:00) *Scene 19 - McNulty and Daniels meet with Perlman (22:35) *Scene 20 - Carver and Sydnor report in (24:00) *Scene 21 - McNultys in family court (25:12) *Scene 22 - Levy meets Orlando (26:50) *Scene 23 - Elena bitches to McNulty (27:50) *Scene 24 - Wallace watches Davis (29:45) *Scene 25 - Stringer and Joe parlay with Omar (30:58) *Scene 26 - Daniels drops Wallace off (33:50) *Scene 27 - Stringer reports back (34:35) *Scene 28 - Kima drinks with Cheryl (35:25) *Scene 29 - Stash house bins pick-up (38:55) *Scene 30 - Detail reviews the evidence (39:20) *Scene 31 - Freamon eats with Shardene (41:05) *Scene 32 - Pearlman meets with McNulty and Greggs (42:00) *Scene 33 - Kima meets Bubbles (43:00) *Scene 34 - Daniels is hauled in front of Burrell (44:23) *Scene 35 - McNulty sees Omar off to New York (45:15) *Scene 36 - Daniels plans the buy bust (46:06) *Scene 37 - Bubbles struggles to last the night (47:34) *Scene 38 - Orlando picks up Savino (48:35) *Scene 39 - Detail tries to tail Savino but loses him and scramble to respond when shots are fired (49:00) Appearances 1x10 The Cost